


[ART] Down Among The Dead Men

by cladoMasochist (ThePioden)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Drone Season 2014, F/F, NSFW, Nudity, Pirates AU, Tentacles, mer!stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePioden/pseuds/cladoMasochist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Captain Vriska Serket can only push her luck so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Down Among The Dead Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).



> For the prompt: Pirate AU! Pirate AU. Picture it. Captain Vriska Serket on the high seas. Tentacled, deep-dwelling sea witch Rose Lalonde sick of these brigands sailing her waters. Does she kidnap Vriska? Wreck the boat and take her hostage? Invite herself aboard? Is Vriska there on purpose seeking valuable magicks? Seeking a favor? For a price.

  
[](http://imgur.com/AoNRttA)   


  
_Come, let us drink it while we have breath,_   
_For there's no drinking after death,_   
_And he that will this health deny,_   
_Down, down, down, down,_   
_Down among the dead men let him lie._   



End file.
